


Juventud, divino tesoro

by Valeria_Penhallow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, la edad no perdona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: Que Iruka lleva mal lo de envejecer no es ningún secreto, pero, ¿qué hay de Kakashi?





	Juventud, divino tesoro

 

 

●• JUVENTUD, DIVINO TESORO •●

PARTE ÚNICA

 

 

Kakashi e Iruka son una de las parejas más famosas de Konoha. Y no en vano. Ambos son famosos en sus respectivos campos por sus propias razones.

Kakashi es el legendario copi-nin, el maestro de 1000 jutsus, Sharingan no Kakashi, último del clan Hatake, hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, general de la Unión ninja durante la guerra y Sexto Hokage.

Iruka es el terror de la sala de misiones. Su temperamento es casi tan legendario como Kakashi; ¡qué buena suerte tienen los ninja clase S de que Iruka no sea jonin!, piensan los que han sufrido alguna vez su furia. De otro modo, la cuota de delincuencia sería tan baja como la de suspensos en la clase del que una vez fue el sensei más joven en Konoha. Y aunque esa juventud ha ido desvaneciéndose con el paso de los años, lo cierto es que, como maestro, Iruka jamás ha tenido parangón. Sus clases siempre han sido las mejor preparadas; y pobre de aquél que tratara de dañar a sus niños, porque Iruka no dejaría títere con cabeza. Cuando el puesto de director de la Academia ninja quedó vacante, nadie tuvo dudas de quién sería el elegido; solo Umino Iruka podría dirigir esa escuela llena de pequeños diablos armados hasta los dientes con malas maneras, astucia y afilados kunais sin que el edificio ardiera en llamas (no demasiado, al menos). Del mismo modo que, en su momento, solo él era capaz de mantener a raya jonin indisciplinados que creían realmente poder hablarle de cualquier modo por ser un chunnin y presentar desastrosos reportes como si no fueran a ser regañados. Pobres ingratos. Ahora, años después, todavía les pitan los oídos cada vez que recuerdan la reprimenda y la vergüenza que les hizo pasar Iruka.

Por separado, Kakashi e Iruka eran buenos, pero juntos eran aún mejor. Él uno suplía las carencias del otro; y es que eso debería ser una pareja, ¿no? Kakashi era el perfecto soldado; Iruka era el humano funcional. Cuando Kakashi llegaba destrozado por cometer monstruosidades, era Iruka quien le devolvía el calor a esas manos tan frías. Cuando Iruka no era capaz de defenderse contra un enemigo demasiado fuerte, era Kakashi quien le protegía. Eran fuerzas tan distintas como necesarias, simplemente complementarias. Los soldados despiadados necesitan gente que les recuerde porque deben ser despiadados, el motivo por el que deben luchar y morir, y para Kakashi, ese es Iruka.

De todos modos, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos bailaban en los 20 rozando apenas los 30; cuando Kakashi aún era el doloroso portador del Sharingan de Obito e Iruka era un simple maestro; cuando ambos todavía danzaban el uno alrededor del otro de puntillas, no muy seguros aún de cómo actuar en presencia del otro o en público, aunque sabían perfectamente del mutuo sentimiento. Ah, juventud; estúpida y atontada juventud; tórtolos enamorados tan valientes para enfrentar criminales de alto rango y más de 20 críos endiabladamente aburridos todos los días, pero demasiado tímidos en materia romántica.

Incluso ahora, saltando de lleno hacia los 50, ambos seguían comportándose como tontos enamorados más veces de las que les gustaría reconocer. Incluso aunque ahora parecieran un viejo matrimonio más bien. Que lo eran, pese a la falta de papeles que legalizaran su situación conyugal, como más de una vez había mencionado Naruto. Y es que, desde que se había convertido en Hokage, Naruto andaba con aquello de legalizar el matrimonio homosexual, entre otras cosas.

Iruka juraría que la vieja Utatane había sufrido un infarto al escucharlo, pero ya se sabe de Koharu Utatane, hasta las enfermedades coronarias huyen de ella, así que se recuperó rápidamente antes de empezar a gritar a Naruto. Motivo por el cual Iruka no sabe con certeza si se quedó blanca del susto o realmente se le paró el corazón. Por supuesto, la gran idea de Naruto era que ellos fueran el primer matrimonio homosexual tras la legalización; nada mejor que dos figuras tan reconocidas y respetadas como ellos dos para demostrar al mundo que el amor entre dos hombres o dos mujeres no podía ser delito u objeto de burlas y vejaciones. Así que, desde entonces, la anciana los mira mal cada vez que los ve; más a Kakashi que a Iruka, para ser sinceros. Al fin y al cabo, que Kakashi una vez le preguntara cuándo tenía pensado morirse porque ya estaba harto de las impertinencias y los insultos de la mujer, tampoco ayudó a esa relación abocada al fracaso más estrepitoso desde su principio.

Iruka se siente culpable en cierta medida; al fin y al cabo, no atinó a darle un codazo, como siempre que hace cuando Kakashi tiene una salida de tono que pueda dificultarles la vida a ambos. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no reírse.

Sin embargo, pese a ser la pareja perfecta, hay algo que les hace destacar: sus físicos. Que sí, que ambos habían sido bellezas en sus respectivas categorías en sus años mozos. Pero no es eso de lo que estamos hablando aquí, sino del hecho de que Iruka ha envejecido peor que Kakashi, o más rápido, según se mire. ¿Cómo es posible que Kakashi siga aparentando poco más de 30 cuando tiene 46? Que sí, que la máscara engaña. Pero Iruka ha visto debajo de esa máscara y da fe de que la apariencia que se resguarda bajo ese estúpido pedazo de tela es perfectamente coherente con la imagen que Kakashi proyecta con ella puesta. Tanto con máscara como sin ella, Kakashi aparenta 35 a lo sumo.

Pero ¿cómo es posible? Si Iruka, que tiene dos años menos que él y se cuida tanto, está tan desmejorado. Shikamaru tiene la teoría de que es por culpa de mocosos poseídos por fuerzas infantil y aterradoramente diabólicas, en especial Naruto en sus mejores años (los peores para el Monumento de los Hokages). Aunque el propio Kakashi también podría haber contribuido a un par de canas y alguna que otra arruga.

Solo Iruka tiene la respuesta a la juventud inmortal de Kakashi, esa que rivaliza con la de Jordi Hurtado*. Productos de belleza. Sí, tal y como suena. El gran Hatake Kakashi, niño prodigio y terror de las nenas incluso pasados los 40, es más aficionado a las cremas que Tsunade e Ino juntas. Todo el mundo cree que cada vez que se ve a Kakashi revolotear entre los estantes de champús y cremas del supermercado, es porque Iruka es demasiado tímido como para aceptar en voz alta su coquetería (sí, coquetería. Genma fue quien empleó la palabra, por suerte Kakashi estaba allí para parar a Iruka, o el tokubetsu se habría tragado su propio senbon).

Lástima que sea completamente al revés. Si bien es cierto que Iruka se preocupa por tener una buena condición y aspecto físicos y que, cuando las primeras arrugas y canas empezaron a mostrarse, su moral quedó bastante minada, Kakashi no tardó en hacerle entender que, en todo caso, los cambios físicos tan solo daban a entender que seguía vivo, que cada arruga era símbolo de un año sobrevivido. Lo cual, si bien en tiempos de paz no suponía gran cosa, cuando ellos fueron jóvenes suponía la diferencia entre llorar a un ser querido más o a uno menos, porque a quienes llorar siempre había. Además, por alguna extraña neurona que andaba funcionando mal en la cabecita de Kakashi desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para que llamar al servicio técnico mereciera la pena, al peliplateado, Iruka le seguía pareciendo tremendamente sexy. Y se lo demostró con creces, vaya si se lo demostró. De hecho, puede que hubieran batido su propio record aquél día, pues Kakashi lo tenía desnudo y en la cama apenas tres segundos más tarde.

Desde entonces, Iruka había aprendido a convivir con sus marcas de vida. Sobre todo si Kakashi se acercaba a meterle mano cada vez que podía. (De verdad, ¿cuándo aprendería que apretarle el trasero mientras hacían la compra era indecente? Aunque peor era él, que en el fondo lo disfrutaba como un adolescente).

Sin embargo, Kakashi era otro cantar, y además le daba vergüenza admitirlo, motivo por el cual Iruka aceptó enternecido cargar con semejante fama cuando un Kakashi totalmente sonrojado le dijo lo que le apenaba últimamente. Por algún motivo, se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que debía mantener su físico lo más parecido posible al que poseía cuando tenía 30. Y, aunque Iruka no pueda evitar apreciar el esfuerzo y la belleza del resultado, empieza a preocuparse, sobre todo porque tiene la impresión de que Kakashi está pasando por lo mismo que él; esa inseguridad era estúpida pero angustiosa, y odiaba que Kakashi pasara por ella.

Sin embargo, Iruka también estaba empezando a enfadarse. ¡A penas quedaba ya sitio en el baño! Claro, como el señorito eligió limpiar la cocina el día que se repartieron las tareas domésticas, ahora es él el que se come con patatas los manchurrones de crema seca pegados en la bañera.

"¡Tan buena que la piel la absorbe al instante!", decían en el anuncio. Lástima que no la absorba igual de bien el maldito mármol...

Iruka suspiró, quitándose los guantes de fregar. Salió del baño y recogió los utensilios de limpieza para que no estuvieran en medio, guardándolos en el armario del pasillo. Cansado, se dejó caer en el sofá. Miró la hora, y se extrañó. Hacía un buen rato ya que Kakashi se había ido a hacer la compra. ¿Pero qué narices le estaba costando tanto? Preocupado, decidió bajar a buscarle. El supermercado estaba justo en la esquina del edificio en el que vivían, y tampoco es como si hubiera algo lo suficientemente peligroso en un supermercado como para que el ninja copia necesitara una hora para derrotarlo..."O sí", se corrigió mentalmente Iruka nada más llegar al establecimiento. El alboroto era tal que la gente empezaba a apelotonarse en la puerta para ver. Y no era para menos. Qué mejor espectáculo para cerrar la noche del jueves que ver a la anciana Koharu Utatane y al Sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, pelearse por el último cartón de tinte plateado del estante.

-¡Es mío, vieja loca! ¡Suelta!- Gritaba Kakashi estirando del paquete, que en cualquier momento iba a romperse.

-¡Vieja loca, me llama el desgraciado! ¡Mira, mocoso, que cuando tú andabas en pañales, yo ya luchaba junto al Tercero! ¡Más respeto!- le contestaba ella a todo pulmón, mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas también.- ¡Suéltalo!- exigió entre dientes. Kakashi gruñó. ¡Estaba muy equivocada la abuela de los 50 gatos si creía que se iba a rendir pacíficamente!

-¡Suéltalo tú, maldita sea! ¡Es el último!

-¡Por eso mismo no lo suelto, pedazo de asno! ¡Además, esta marca es buenísima, búscate otra!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Tiñe uniformemente y no estropea el pelo! ¡¿Por qué diablos te crees que lo quiero?!

Iruka quería morirse allí mismo. El que había sido uno de los ninjas más respetados del País del Fuego desde los 15 años y amante suyo durante casi dos décadas estaba peleándose con Koharu Utatane, miembro del Consejo de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, por la última caja de «Gray Pearl, el tinte de las estrellas».

-¡Hatake Kakashi! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!- Gritó, finalmente. Y la pelea cesó, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía pensado soltar el envase por ello.

-¿I-Iruka?

-A alguien se le va a caer el pelo...- canturreó maliciosa la anciana.

-¿A quién? ¿A ti? ¡Entonces no vas a necesitar el tinte, vieja calva!- retrucó el peliplateado, que volvió a tirar para hacerse con el cartón, pero la vieja no era rival fácil.

Iruka quiso que la tierra le tragase allí mismo mientras veía a dos respetables ninjas convertirse en la comidilla de la aldea.

-¡Kakashi, sin morder!- gritó a tiempo de ver como su pareja hacía el ademán. Si no podía parar la pelea, al menos que fuera una justa.

 

 

 **─── •●** ❤  **●• ───**

 

-Esa vieja es dura...- dijo Kakashi mientras Iruka recogía el botiquín y lo volvía a guardar.

-Sí, bueno... No podías saber que escondía un bastón  _ahí_...- ambos se estremecieron por el escalofrío y, con tan solo una mirada, acordaron silenciosamente jamás volver a hablar de ese bastón, y mucho menos de dónde había estado guardado antes de que Koharu decidiera sacarlo para golpearle la cabeza.

Iruka se dejó caer pesadamente junto a Kakashi en el sofá, y sin poder evitar más tiempo la curiosidad, preguntó.

-Kakashi, ¿qué hacías con ese tinte?

-Intentaba comprarlo... Hasta que esa rata vieja y calva ha intentado robármelo... No, de hecho me lo ha robado- dijo, recordando con una mueca de desprecio casi infantil el momento en el que las manos de ambos alcanzaron en el mismo preciso instante aquella última caja. Iruka suspiró.

-Ya... Kakashi, sabes a lo que me refiero...

El peliplateado dejó de un lado su terrible venganza para prestarle completa atención a Iruka. El castaño observó paso a paso cómo Kakashi se paraba a pensar y poco a poco se iba sonrojando desde las orejas, algo que muy pocas veces había ocurrido, a decir verdad. Su curiosidad se disparó, y su lenguaje corporal así lo dejó entrever cuando se sentó más derecho en el sofá, inclinándose levemente sobre Kakashi para instarlo a hablar. Kakashi murmuró algo mientras giraba la cara, totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Qué? Kakashi, si hablas tan bajo, no puedo escucharte...

-¡Canas! ¡Tengo canas! ¡Ala, ya lo he dicho! ¿Contento?- soltó completamente enfurruñado.

-¿Canas?- repitió Iruka, sin acabarse de creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.- Kakashi- dijo completamente serio en cuanto logró comprender que no era ninguna broma para su pareja-, tú sabes que, aunque las tuvieras, no se te ven, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no se ven, Iruka! ¡Son canas blancas!

Iruka quedó tan sorprendido por la respuesta que tardó varios minutos en procesarla. A continuación, intentó no reírse. Y lo consiguió, aunque por la cara que ponía Kakashi, era más que obvio que esas muecas tan extrañas que estaba poniendo para evitar la sonora carcajada que amenazaba con salir y los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo no ayudaban. Intentó calmarse. Durante varios minutos se esforzó porque su pecho dejara de temblar con cada recuerdo de aquellas estúpidas palabras. Cuando lo logró, miró a Kakashi. El jonin parecía realmente molesto. Aunque Iruka no podía saber con certeza si era porque le había hecho gracia algo tan importante y serio para él o por el tinte perdido.

Sonrió con una emoción danzando sobre sus labios, algo que oscilaba entre la ternura y la exasperación; un sentimiento mixto con el que había aprendido a lidiar en cuanto fue consciente de que Kakashi pensaba quedarse a su lado para siempre. Con un suspiro de paciencia, se sentó en el regazo de Kakashi, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo en un abrazo y besarlo levemente. Kakashi no reaccionó al principio, enfurruñado todavía de que su pareja se hubiera reído de él. Pero los besos de Iruka eran así; no podías negarte a ellos, o más bien, no querías hacerlo. Pero justo cuando empezó a responder al dulce roce, Iruka se separó de él, y Kakashi se sintió miserable por no haber respondido antes a la tierna caricia.

Kakashi dejó caer con pesadez la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá e Iruka rió divertido por la mueca de disgusto tan infantil que hizo el otro. El castaño recostó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Momentos de tranquilidad así eran de los que más habían cosechado en los últimos años, e Iruka no podía estar más feliz.

-Iruka... -lo llamó al cabo de un rato en completo silencio.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cuándo crees que tenga pensado morirse la vieja Utatane?

Pensándolo mejor, quizás sería bueno aceptar la idea de Naruto y casarse. Si Kakashi moría joven a manos de una anciana cabreada, lo mínimo que podía dejarle a Iruka era una pensión de viudedad. Al fin y al cabo, la hipoteca era alta.

 

 

**─── •● FIN** **●** **• ───**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Jordi Hurtado: presentador de televisión español. Tiene la misma apariencia que hace 10 años o así, por lo que el chiste es realmente simple, pero siempre saca sonoras carcajadas xD.


End file.
